Visita nocturna
by Koisshi Saotome
Summary: Volviste a poner rumbo hasta a puerta y la abriste con calma, -¿en que le puedo ayudar?- preguntaste sin mirar a quien se alzaba detrás de la puerta. Era solo una persona, de estatura alta y encorvada silueta y con unas brillantes desordenadas hebras negras cubriéndolo -¿L?- musitaste al verlo. L x Lectora L-Reader


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Este es un personaje lectora.**_

L x (tu nombre)

Te encontrabas muy quitada de la pena, metida entre las cobijas de tu cama con el celular en la mano jugando jueguitos en el mismo, cuando una gran cantidad de golpes en la puerta de tu departamento se dejó oír a lo largo de la vivienda.

Era un departamento sencillo, una habitación con una enorme cama matrimonial, un baño con bañera, ducha, lavabo y retrete , una sala de estar con unos austeros sillones de terciopelo (COLOR FAVORITO) y una cocina con desayunador de tamaño pequeño, dignos para un departamento de soltera en la zona media de la ciudad.

Te paraste a regañadientes de la cama, con solo tus holgados pantalones de pijama y una camiseta suelta que hacían las veces de ropa de dormir. Caminaste de manera desganada y con flojera hasta la sala, donde desviaste la dirección hasta llegar al mueble de madera más grande que tenías, diste un pequeño empujón con la cadera al mueble y de la cima de este cayo un revólver plateado, de barril giratorio y totalmente cargado, que atrapaste de una manera mecánica y simple. Volviste a poner rumbo hasta a puerta y la abriste con calma, dejando que los desordenados cabellos de tu flequillo cubrieran una buena parte de tu rostro.

-¿en que le puedo ayudar?- preguntaste sin mirar a quien se alzaba detrás de la puerta. Era solo una persona, claramente una varón, de estatura alta y encorvada silueta y con unas brillantes desordenadas hebras negras cubriéndole e rostro. Te miraba de una peculiar e indescriptible forma ante lo cual lo reconociste al instante, pero tu cerebro se negaba a creerlo por lo que obligo a tus labios a corroborar lo verídico del dato.

-¿L?- musitaste apenas, sorprendida por la presencia de un joven que creíste en cualquier otra parte del mundo en este preciso momento. "¿qué mierda haces aquí?" tuviste ganas de preguntarle, pero como de costumbre no espero respuesta y se pasó a la cómoda salita de estar de tu departamento como si fuera propio, dejándote con cara de tonta parada en la puerta hasta recobrar la compostura y seguirlo tras cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-ahora si Ryuusaki, que mierda haces aquí - le preguntaste una vez en la sala recordando el nombre clave que te indico Watari la ultima vez que hablaste con el.

-necesito tu ayuda con un caso (TU NOMBRE), o debería decir **"**_**Ushio"**_*…- dijo el joven de desordenada melena oscura, repitiendo el nombre que te asigno años atrás durante el ultimo caso en el que trabajaste a su lado.

Conociste al famoso detective en "the wami´s house" después de que tus padres murieran en un sospechoso accidente del que nadie sabia nada.

Tus padres eran dueños de una prestigiosa compañía de Inglaterra y no tenían familiares aparte de ti. Así que por ordenes del gobierno local pasaste a manos de la mansión "the wami`s house" un hogar para genios curiosamente huérfanos y sin familia alguna a la cual recurrir. El gobierno ayudo económicamente a la mansión a partir de tu ingreso a ella y según tus informes todavía no dejaba de hacerlo, ahora que contabas con varios años mas encima, con dinero en abundancia consecuencia de las acciones bancarias de tus padres y con un gran prestigio debido a tu increíble habilidad como investigadora privada, hacker y snipper ya no necesitabas vivir ahí.

Ahora no trabajabas en ningún caso y te dabas el lujo de dedicarte al ocio y a la flojera en uno de tus tantos departamentos alrededor del mundo.

-No hagas bromitas genio, o te golpeare… -dijiste con fastidio, solo tenias un par de minutos desde que te reencontraste con el y ya te estaba jodiendo con el estúpido nombre clave.

-sabes que tengo bastante fuerza, no podrías… pero baja el revólver, no me vendría bien un agujero en la cabeza-dijo al notar que levantabas la mamo con el arma que minutos atrás habías bajado de tu estante de madera. Sabias que estaba bromeando aunque su tono de voz no variara, el sabia perfectamente que o le harías daño, pero simplemente decidió seguirte el juego.

Mantenías contacto con el por medio del teléfono que te había indicado para el uso privado, casi todos los días hablabas con el y te divertías en sobremanera al imaginártelo hablando con esa forma tan rara de coger el teléfono. Te sorprendía mucho que El en particular estuviera aquí, pues apenas unas horas antes habían hablado y no había señales de que quisiera visitarte (o siquiera supiera donde estabas) pero con el nunca se sabia.

-creo que entendiste. Pero ya en serio ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaste lo mas simple que se te ocurrió, pero aun así L no respondió, pues tenia la vista perdida en la pequeña mesa de centro en tu sala. Acción que podía indicar solo una cosa: quería azúcar.

Te pusiste en pie y fuiste a la cocina, encendiste la cafetera y sacaste del refrigerador un pastel de fresas con crema batida y duraznos (durante su tiempo a tu lado, te había pegado un par de sus manías como por ejemplo tener en la nevera siempre algo dulce) lo pusiste dividido en dos platitos, les colocaste unas cucharillas y te dirigiste nuevamente a la sala de estar.

Te acercaste lentamente y te sentaste a su lado en el sillón, poniendo sobre la mesa el trozo de pastel que le habías traído.

-muy bien, aquí traigo un refrigerio para charlar mas amenamente- dijiste con una sonrisa radiante que dejo encandilado al joven investigador.-ahora si cabecita de estropajo sucio, ¿¡Qué mierda es tan grave como para que vengas a buscarme a las- consultaste tu reloj de pulsera- a las dos putas horas de la madrugada de un jodido domingo!?- inquiriste con inexistente paciencia.

-por favor Ushio, modera tu vocabulario, una señorita no debe hablar de esa manera- tan neutral como lo recordabas

-contesta.-fue tu pasiva respuesta, cuando querías podías ser mas fria que un que un jodido bloque de hielo.

-no podía dormir…

-¿porque no? …

-…

-¿una pesadilla?

-si…

-pero a ti nunca te preocuparon- genial, ahora la preocupada eras tu.

-…

-¿estuvo tan mal? - volviste a preguntar y a partir de ahí pasaron las horas, mientras ambos se explicaba todo, pero TODO lo que había pasado, cosa realmente cansada, pues contando con memoria fotográfica, el joven te contaba cada detalle. Estaba descargando el estrés que estaba viviendo al estar lejos de ti por culpa de su trabajo

Al dar las cinco de la mañana en punto decidiste interrumpirlo.

- tengo sueño, ¿podemos ir a dormir por el momento y mañanita le seguimos ya con la luz del sol iluminando mis ideas? Son las cinco, mañana a las diez estaré levantada y juro regalarte todo el pastel que quieras…por favor.- le regalaste la mirada mas dulce y conmovedora de tu arsenal, dejándolo encandilado por el único brillo de tus ojos, que tu solo le dedicabas a el.

Todavía no terminabas de hablar cuando tu compañero ya estaba de pie en camino a tu habitación, suspiraste ante eso, algunas rutinas nunca se dejan.

-por favor quédese aquí señor L, enseguida le traigo un par de sabanas.-dijiste con seriedad mientras te retirabas y el muchacho te miraba con molestia, lo habías interceptado en su plan.

Al regresar acomodaste las mantas y tu hermosa salita de terciopelo (COLOR FAVORITO) se transformo en una compacta recamara de camas (COLOR FAVORITO). Cuando estabas a punto de retirarte la vocecilla de tu sentido común te hablo al oído mientras L se metía en las cobijas derrotado.

-¿**recuerdas que este loco camina dormido**?- cuestionó abogando por tu salud mental que se vería muy dañada si a las seis de la mañana veías a un espantapájaros pelinegro caminado por tu departamento, pero aun así decidiste ignorarlo por completo.

- **no te preocupes, conozco cada manía de este loco desde hace mucho, no me sorprende para nada.**- te auto tranquilizaste sonriente mientras caminabas a tu recamara y veías a L "dormido".

Y tal y como dijo el "profeta" sentido común, el detective mas famoso del mundo, a las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada se paro y arrastrando tras de si la sabana negra que le diste, camino hasta tu recamara y se metió en completo silencio entre tus cobijas, ante lo que tu despertaste. Lo notaste profundamente dormido y con un intenso rostro de satisfacción al sentir el calor que tu cuerpo irradiaba. Te paraste y trajiste un par de mantas mas para que ninguno de los dos pasara frio para luego volver a meterte entre las cobijas de tu cama dejándote abrazar por ese excéntrico hombre al que habías extrañado tanto. Sentiste de pronto su olor, siempre dulce pero sin perder masculinidad, siempre agradable al olfato y además, esa esencia que solo habías olido en su piel te hacia sentir segura y protegida, solo por estar entre sus brazos.

Te acurrucaste en su pecho y cerraste los ojos al sentir el latido de su corazón y el como pasaba con cariño y lentitud, sus largos y pálidos dedos, entre las finas hebras (COLOR DE CABELLO) de tu cabello

-¿no tu estabas dormido?- preguntaste con fingido indignación

-desperté cuando te paraste-contesto y notaste sus ojos aun cerrados

-¿mañana tendrás que regresar?- preguntaste de repente con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

-si…-solo un si. Se había percatado claramente que eso no te hacia gracia.

-…- no hubo respuesta de tu parte, no sabias que decir, pero el adivino este hecho y se inclino, haciendo que tu lo miraras y con lentitud y cariño deposito un dulce (literalmente) y casto beso sobre tus labios.

-mañana hablamos. Descansa.-y después de eso, caíste en un dulce sueño, al lado del espantapájaros que mas amabas en este mundo.

_**Este oneshot salió de una promesa hecha a mi hermanita del alma que ahora esta un poco lejos haciendo de las suyas.**_

_**Este es el primero Floller-chan, si te portas bien tal vez haya uno con el light yagami que tanto quieres…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Si te gusto agrégalo a favoritos o deja un review, me honra que te tomes tu tiempo en leer esto. **_


End file.
